Current systems can provide encryption security of cookies at the hyper-text-transfer protocol (HTTP) level. HTTP cookies are useful for maintaining state between HTTP requests. However, even with the currently available encryption techniques, the use of cookies poses security and privacy concerns. A third party can intercept HTTP requests and responses containing cookies and determine that all the cookies may have minimal encryption. Additionally, current encryption techniques may only apply to cookies, while other data items, such as URLs and form data may still be vulnerable to security risks. Furthermore, current systems may apply the same encryption techniques on all the cookies of the system, which may increase inefficiencies within the system.